


What he loved

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Choices, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: “Virgil, why did you join International Rescue?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	What he loved

His fingers played with the edge of the bandage.

It was the usual type. He was familiar with the texture both from previous injuries and from dispensing the wrapping to rescuees and the occasional brother.

Scott had been gentle.

Grandma had been kind.

But it was his hand and injuries to his hands always put him on edge.

His hands were so integral to who he was that the chance of permanent damage was a real fear.

One that haunted him.

Despite that, he was willing to sacrifice if necessary. The stakes in the life and death game he and his brothers played was worth it. He was willing to give everything.

But at the back of his mind that chance absolutely terrified him.

And this time it had been close.

So close.

The breeze tickled his unkempt hair, his unstyled curls bugging him as they brushed against his forehead. He should go back to the villa, climb the stairs and fix his hair, but it was awkward, ambidextrous or not, and to be honest, he wasn’t feeling it.

The volcanic rock under his butt was unforgiving and it wasn’t long before he was uncomfortable and had to shift. His arm in its sling hurt as he moved and he didn’t need to look at the time to know his meds were due.

But again, he wasn’t feeling it.

He just wanted to sit and let it all drift away.

But Virgil Tracy had four brothers, all of which were emergency responders and quite capable of labelling him as such an emergency and responding fast.

So, it wasn’t long before there was a soft step and the rustle of clothing as his big brother sat down beside him on the clifftop.

“Whatcha doing?”

It was casual and kind, but it said everything.

“Just sitting.”

He could feel Scott’s eyes on him, but Virgil didn’t want to do anything. He felt spent, exhausted.

Tired.

Ever so tired.

A hand slipped gently around his shoulders and he was pulled to his brother’s side.

Virgil let himself be moved, closing his eyes as his head dropped onto blue cotton.

“It was a close one today.” Scott’s voice was quiet and Virgil realised he had probably aged his brother by several terrifying years.

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.” A sigh and the arm around him tightened just a little. “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

Virgil let a breath out, but didn’t say anything.

They sat there for some time, the only sounds the wind, the waves and the occasional bird.

His brother’s shoulder moved as he breathed, just a little.

“You know, you don’t have to do this.”

Virgil frowned. “Do what?”

“Work with International Rescue.”

“What?” His head came up, eye wide and seeking Scott’s.

His brother faced him, expression serious, but his blue eyes were soft.

Virgil’s heart was beating faster than it needed to. “Why? What do you mean?”

Scott tilted his head, his eyes drifting off of Virgil’s and out towards the ocean. “I…mean…this life isn’t your only option. You don’t need to risk so much.” His hand gestured at Virgil’s sling.

His frown grew so tight, his head throbbed. “We all risk equally. Me no more than any of us.”

Scott’s shoulders dropped and he looked down at his hands. “Virgil, why did you join International Rescue?”

Virgil straightened. “Why? You know why.” What the hell was going on?

A hand landed on his arm. “Just hear me out, okay?”

Virgil’s lips pressed together and he stared at his brother, holding back the protest that was clogging his throat.

The hand squeezed gently. “You’re my brother, and I love you no matter what. It’s just…sometimes…I wonder if you joined because you felt you had no choice or Dad pushed you into it.” The last bit came out in a rush and Scott’s eyes were so apologetic, Virgil realised this was a question that had to have been haunting his brother for a long time.

“Why would you think that?” The words fell from his mouth as he stared.

“Well…” And Scott broke eye contact again, preferring the ocean. “You were always so into your art, art school, those piano recitals.” He waved a hand randomly. “You have talent, Virgil. You love it.” A breath. “I do what I love. I just sometimes wonder if you felt you couldn’t.” A guilty-looking shrug. “That perhaps you followed me because you thought that was the thing to do. Or maybe Dad said something…” His brother stopped talking, leaving the thought hanging, but his lips twitched as if he was desperate to ask further, the blue of his eyes worried.

Voice quiet. “How long have you thought this?”

“Um…since you said ‘yes’?” The smile was half-hearted and a little sad. “You’re my little brother.”

Those four words said it all, and, as always, Virgil felt that flash of pride and love at being one of only four who could lay claim to that exclusive title of Scott’s ‘little brother’.

He drew in a breath. “Yes, I am, and, yes, I will follow you anywhere. But I am my own person and I do make my own decisions.”

“I know, Virg. It’s just…it wasn’t the obvious choice, okay? One minute you’re in art school, next minute you’ve switched to engineering. It was sudden and…well, not obvious.”

Virgil shifted where he sat and his arm twinged.

He ignored it.

“Mom was an engineer.”

“Yes, she was. But you’re not Mom.”

That set Virgil glaring. “And you’re not Dad.” He drew in a breath. “I don’t get it, Scott. What’s your point? I made the decision to join International Rescue of my own volition. This was my choice and I would make it again a thousand times over. I can do good here. Much more than I could mouldering away in some studio painting wall decorations. This has always been the case. I thought I had proven my capabilities. Are you questioning them?”

His hand and arm were really beginning to ache.

Scott held up both his hands. “No! God, no, Virg. I just wanted to be sure this is what you wanted. I saw you today. That blade nearly took off your hand. The thought of…” Scott swallowed. “I’d hate to see you unable to do…what you love.”

Virgil stared at his brother. His fingers found the edges of the bandage and began fiddling again. “Ditto, Scott. You think that thought hasn’t occurred to me in regards to you? To any of us? Gordon nearly lost everything…again. What makes me so special all of a sudden?”

“You’re not special. I was just worried.”

“Well, you don’t need to be. I made the decision. Would do so again.” He paused. “I follow you, Scott. I always will. But I do so of my own choice, in my own way.” A breath. “And I am doing what I love.”

Scott’s eyes caught his and held them a moment, before his brother pulled him into a hug. It was rough and tight and Virgil had to hold his breath as his arm yelled at him, but it was well meant.

It was Virgil who pulled away, forced to by his hand protesting louder by the second. To top it off, he wasn’t fast enough to mask the reason and Scott picked up on it.

“What’s wrong?” But Scott’s eyes were on the sling and the question was redundant. “Back to the villa.”

“Scott-“

“Don’t argue. That was an order.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “We’re not on duty.”

Scott pushed himself to his feet and offered Virgil a hand. “Since when has that mattered?”

A grunt and Virgil ignored the hand out of principle, unfolding and standing up with a creak. The fact that hand had to grab his good arm to keep him from toppling over because he managed to over-balance was annoying.

The hand did not let go and nudged him towards the path to the villa.

“Since when does ‘follow you’ mean ‘must do as you say’?”

“Since you chose to do it.”

“Didn’t choose that.” But it was mumbled and stupidly fond.

It wasn’t part of his choice to join International Rescue at all. It was a choice made by birth and birth order and the fact that even now, in his thirties, Virgil still kept a little hero worship for his big brother.

He would follow Scott wherever he led, even if it cost Virgil everything he had.

Because it wasn’t just about doing what he loved, but also who he loved.

And he loved his brother enough to give him everything.

-o-o-o-


End file.
